Mork and Memories
by Felyndiira
Summary: What will Mindy do when Mork suffers an accident and suffers from amnesia?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mork and Mindy, but have re-discovered this great sitcom and am enjoying watching it again a lot. I'd like to take the characters out for a spin for some light-hearted comedy with a little bit of angst thrown into the mix. This takes place in between Season 3 and Season 4.**

It was early on a Saturday morning, and Mindy McConnell didn't need to get up at her normal early hour, but she had woken up on her own. Sighing, she rolled over and tried to get back to sleep. As she lay there, she looked back on the past two weeks and smiled to herself. Two weeks ago, they had thrown a birthday party for their downstairs neighbor, Mr. Bickley, and after everyone had left, she and Mork had said "I love you" to each other for the first time. Oh, she had known she loved him for a long time now, and she had thought he probably felt the same way, but they had never put it into words. Now that he had said them for the first time, he enjoyed telling her every chance he did. Instead of "Good Night" in the morning, he'd say, "I love you!". Instead of "Hello" when leaving the room, he'd say, "I love you!". It was endearing and cute, and so very very Mork. It seemed hard to believe how much he had grown as a person in the three years since he had arrived on Earth from his home planet of Ork, yet he still said things like "kay-o" instead of "o-kay". She felt herself drifting back to sleep remembering his conversation with her late mother on the sofa, and the warm fuzzy feeling that began to grow inside of her when he told her mother how he felt and asked, "Is that love?".

Mork was hanging from his bar up in his attic bedroom when he awoke with a start. He glanced at the clock, laying on the floor so he could read it while in bed and saw it was too early to get up on a Saturday morning. Mindy had been working very hard at the station and had told him last night that she planned on sleeping in today, but when she got up should would make Orkan pancakes for breakfast (pancakes shaped like an egg). Just thinking about Mindy made him feel all warm and tingly all over. It was amazing how this emotion of love had the ability to make you feel good even when the person you cared about wasn't around. He had cared about Mindy almost from the moment he met her three years ago. Her patience with him when he was so clueless about Earth customs and willingness to protect him against the world around him touched a part of him that had been shut off for his entire life. It was because of Mindy that he was eventually able to come to terms with his emotions and live in relative harmony with them. He may not be a better Orkan, but he was definitely a more complete person because of Mindy. He began to swing gently on his swing, lulling himself back to sleep, waiting to hear Mindy moving around downstairs before waking up for the day.

Mindy managed to sleep until 9:30 am, which was very late for her. She sat up and stretched, surprised that Mork hadn't come in to wake her up yet. He loved her Orkan pancakes and had been very excited about having them for breakfast last night. She smiled, picturing him sitting up in the attic waiting impatiently for her to get up before coming downstairs. He had been so considerate of her lately with the extra work she'd been pulling at the station. They were both learning to adjust to the way their lives had been changing, and now that they had admitted their feelings for each other, it would probably be changing again. But only for the better, she thought. She got up and got dressed in a pair of jeans and a University of Colorado sweatshirt. She brushed her teeth, and quietly opened the door to the living room. Looking around, she saw no sign of Mork, although the stairway to the attic was open. She tiptoed through the living room into the kitchen, and began to get the ingredients ready to make the pancakes. She was sure once she started cooking, he'd be right down.

Mork awoke to the sound of the refrigerator opening up in the kitchen down below. *Mindy was awake!* He flipped off of his swing and prepared to run downstairs when he caught a glimpse of her in the kitchen and saw she was already dressed. He decided to get dressed before going downstairs as well. It didn't take long for him to change into his normal attire of a long sleeve colorful shirt, khaki-pants, and rainbow colored suspenders. All he needed was his shoes, and one of them must have gone flying the night before because he couldn't find it. He was searching for it when he heard the phone ring. He sat down at the top of the stairs and listened as Mindy answered the phone.

"Hello. Oh hi, Dad, good morning! Yes, I'm fine, and Mork's fine too. No, we don't have any plans for today, I think we're going to get caught up on housework and laundry and stuff like that. I've been pretty busy at the station lately and Mork tries to do his share to help out but sometimes we just need catch-up days." Mindy paused, listening to her father's side of the conversation before continuing, "Oh Dad, he does his best, you have to love him for trying to help." She paused again, "OK, well you don't have to love him, but I do." Another pause. "Yes, Dad, I meant what I said, I do love him, and he loves me too." This time there was a longer pause and he could hear her begin to pace within the kitchen. "Yes Dad, I know that falling in love with an alien from another planet is a little wierd. Life with Mork has been anything but boring since he arrived, but he makes me happy, he makes me laugh, and that's what's most important." She sighed, "Yes, Dad, I'm sure life would be a lot easier if I fell in love with a human." Mork stood up and moved away from the opening, farther into the attic room. He had always carried a lot of insecurities about how his being here had impacted Mindy's life. He remembered when he had first arrived, he had run away from home thinking she would be happier without him there, but she had come looking for him. Several times over the years he had been conflicted on what was really best for Mindy, and the more he thought about it, the more he realized how important doing what was best for Mindy was for him. It was how he recognized his growing affection for her. His feelings for her scared him at times, but he could no longer imagine life without her in it.

Meanwhile downstairs, Mindy continued her conversation with her father, "Look Dad, I know it'd probably be easier, but it wouldn't be as fun or as happy. I love Mork because of who he is, Orkan and all, and he loves me too. Just be happy for us, OK? Look, I need to finish making breakfast, I'll talk to you later. Bye, Dad." She hung up the phone and began mixing the pancake batter. When it was ready she called upstairs to Mork, "Mork, it's time to make some Orkan pancakes! Are you going to come help me, or sleep in all day?"

Mork glanced back to the stairs, unable to keep from smiling at the sound of her voice, and saw his other shoe hiding behind his foot stool. He loved her so much, he wished he could make her life easier by being a regular human. He sat down long enough to put on his shoes and then he moved towards the stairs and started calling, "Mindy, Mindy, Mindy!" as he grabbed a hold of the swing rope and began to swing down to the base of the stairs to the attic. Mindy looked up when he started to call her name. About halfway through his swing, there was a sickening crack, and the ceiling where the rope was attached broke away. Mindy watched in horror as Mork fell down onto the attic stairs faster than he could flip a finger around to do anything. He landed on his back with his head hitting one of the steps with a loud, "Thunk!". Mindy gasped as he lay limply on the stairs, not moving, eyes closed. The rope landed on top of him.

She set the bowl of batter aside and ran around the kitchen island to the stairs and got as close to him as she could. He was so still it terrified her, Mork was normally a bundle of energy, always moving unless he was speaking to Orson. She pulled the rope off of him and tossed it to the side and tried to figure out what to do. She knew almost nothing of Orkan biology, she didn't know how to check for a pulse or see if he was breathing or anything. In the three years he had lived there, they had never covered first aid procedures for an Orkan! She was afraid to move him, but couldn't leave him laying on the stairs. She carefully checked him over for any obvious wounds, and the only thing she found was a rapidly growing lump on the back of his head where his head had hit the stairs. She raced back to the phone and called her father. "Dad! You need to come over here right away, there has been an accident. It's Mork, he's fallen, and I don't know what to do!" After Fred agreed to come right over, she hung up and returned to Mork's side.

"Mork. Mork, it's Mindy, please wake up, Mork, you need to tell me what to do to help you. I don't know what to do, Mork, please wake up." Mork lay lifeless on the stairs, and tears began to run down her cheeks. He could be dead for all she knew, how had they managed to forget something so important! The only time he had been sick since coming to Earth was that cold, and she learned her lesson (and how!) not to give him cold medication or he might shrink again. She reached out and took hold of one of his hands. It felt warm against hers, the way it normally did, and all she could do was wait for her father to arrive, and hope that Mork work up on his own in the meantime.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	2. Chapter 2

Mindy held Mork's hand and tried desperately to remember any slivers of information about Orkan biology he might have mentioned during the three years he'd been living on Earth. She knew he had three hearts, and that there wasn't one located where humans had theirs, because they had a doctor examine him once and he couldn't find a heartbeat with his stethoscope. She knew Orkans were made of membranes, and not to give Mork cold capsules or he would shrink again. She knew on their birthdays they needed to re-energize with a gleek. But none of that would help with a head injury. The tears flowed down her cheeks and she had never felt so helpless.

There was a quick knock on the door and her father stuck his head into the room. "Mindy?" He quickly entered and shut the door, kneeling down on the other side of Mork, "Has he woken up at all?" Mindy shook her head, "We can't call an ambulance or a doctor, if they find out he's an alien who knows what they'll do to him!" Fred rose, "Well, I don't think we should leave him laying on the staircase, let's move him to the floor, you take his feet." Mindy rose and took up a position at Mork's feet while Fred climbed the stairs and got behind him and got a hold under his shoulders. "On the count of three, one... two... three!" Mindy and Fred lifted him up and slowly moved him down off of the stairs and laid him down on the floor behind the sofa. Mindy let his feet down and Fred said, "Come around here and support his head while I get an ice pack." Mindy moved around and Fred lowered Mork's head gently into her lap as she sat on the floor, and then went into the kitchen to make an ice pack. When it was done, he handed it to Mindy who placed it on the bump on the back of his head and Fred grabbed the afghan from the sofa and covered Mork with it. Mindy sobbed, "What can we do, Dad?" Fred shook his head, "I don't know, Mindy, I don't know if there is anything we can do. Is there any way for you to contact his superior, Orson?" She shook her head, "I've done that a couple of times but Mork always initiated the contact, I don't think I could do it when he was unconscious." She started stroking his hair, moving it off of his face, holding the icepack against the bump in his head and praying he'd wake up. Fred sat down on one of the bar stools at the counter and waited. There wasn't anything else for them to do but wait.

After about an hour, Mork stirred, letting out a soft groan as his head shifted to the side. Mindy started, "Dad, Dad! He moved, I'm sure he moved on his own!" Mork's eyes began to flutter and then blinked open, and he groaned loudly. "Min... Min-dy?" He sounded groggy, like he had just woken up. Mindy laid her hand over his forehead and said, "Mork, don't try to move too much, you took a really bad fall and hit your head." His eyes locked onto hers and she could see them go from glassy to clear as he became more aware. "I fell? Well, I guess I've taken falling for you to a whole new level, ha-ha-ha, ouch, damn no laughing, it hurts." His eyes fluttered closed, and Mindy's eyes shot up to her father. Mork had laughed like a normal human instead of his normal Orkan Ar-Ar-Ar, and said damn instead of Shazbot. Something was definitely wrong here.

"Mork, what's the last thing you remember?" His eyes opened again and he frowned, "You were calling me down for breakfast and I was coming down the stairs and.... then it's a blank." Mindy nodded, "Yes, the rope broke and you fell. I don't know what to do, should we call Orson?" Mork frowned up at her, "Who?" Mindy's eyes widened, "Orson, your boss?" Mork closed his eyes and sighed, "There isn't anyone named Orson at the day care center, I don't know who you're talking about." Mindy glanced up at Fred, who looked puzzled. "Mork, do you know where you are?" Mork opened his eyes and refocused on Fred, "I'm in our apartment laying on the floor." Fred sighed, "And where do you live?" Mork said, "Boulder, Colorado." Fred shrugged, "Well, he remembers you and he remembers where he is, that's good, but why doesn't he remember Orson?" Mindy shook her head, "Mork, where did you live before you moved to Boulder?" Mork shifted his eyes back to her, and they grew glassy again, "I.... I don't... I don't remember, Mindy, the first thing I remember is meeting you at Boulder Lake when your date stole your jeep. You felt sorry for me, being new in town, and let me stay here. I fixed up the attic into an apartment for myself and you let me stay. Could I have a drink of water, please, I feel very thirsty." Fred jumped up and went around the kitchen island and got a glass of water. He knelt down and held it next to Mork's hand, expecting him to stick his finger in and drink it. Mork frowned, "My mouth is up here, Mr. McConnell." Mindy glanced at her father, surprised Mork didn't call him Pops or Dad or something similar, even Fred, before looking back down at Mork, "I don't think you should move your head much, Mork, I think it's OK to drink with your finger just this once." Mork frowned even more, "Mindy, don't be silly, how on earth would I drink anything with my finger? What do you think I am, an alien? Maybe you fell and hit your head too." He pushed himself up on his elbows, and Fred brought the glass up to his lips to drink. Mindy looked at her father in horror. *Mork doesn't remember he's an alien from Ork?*

Mindy's mind raced with the implications of this. The one person who might be able to help was Orson, but only Mork knew how to contact him. If he didn't remember that he was an alien, he wouldn't remember how to contact Orson. *This is bad, really bad!* Mork sighed, "It's a good thing its the weekend so I don't have to go in to work. I really don't feel very good." Mindy said, "Would you like us to help you lay on the sofa?" Mork said, "Yeah, that'd be great, Mindy, I don't think I should try the stairs until I feel better." Together Fred and Mindy helped a shaky Mork to his feet and onto the sofa. He laid on his side, and Mindy wedged the ice pack between his head and the back of the sofa and tucked him in with the afghan. "You just rest there, Mork, and I'll come check on you in a bit." "OK, Mindy. Good night." Mork drifted off to sleep.

Mindy pulled her father into her bedroom and closed the door behind her. "Dad, he doesn't remember he's from Ork! He laughs wrong, swears wrong, and said 'Good Night' correctly! He thinks he's as human as you and me!" Fred nodded, "It seems that way. Maybe its just temporary amnesia caused by the bump to his head, and it'll come back to him in a couple of days." Mindy began to pace, "But what if it doesn't? How do I handle a human Mork?" Fred sat on the bed, "Well, honey, it would probably be easier than handling an Orkan Mork, wouldn't it? I mean, he wouldn't go around saying nanoo-nanoo to people or saying the wrong thing or sitting on his face or all of those other crazy things." Mindy shook her head, "No, Dad, he wouldn't, but all of those things are part of the Mork that I fell in love with. This is just like when he became too Earthling-like and the Elder had to come fix him." She snapped her fingers, "The Elder! Maybe he could come back and help Mork again!" Then her head fell, "Except I have no idea how to contact him either." Fred pulled his daughter down to sit next to him on the bed, "Mindy, don't make a mountain out of a molehill yet. Give it a little time and see what happens. Now, I need to get home to Cathy, I ran out the door to the car without any explanation when you called." He gave her a peck on the cheek and quietly made his way past the sleeping Orkan and out the front door.

Mindy quietly returned to the kitchen, taking time to put the bowl of pancake batter in the fridge and put away the rest of the cooking ingredients she had left out. She then sat down in the chair closest to Mork's head and watched him sleep. She wished more than anything there was a way for her to contact Orson and get some kind of help. She knew it was possible, they had done it before. She just had to give it a try, even if Mork didn't remember how. She just had to remember what to do, was it hold his ear and put her finger in his nose? No, it was the other way around. She sat down on the floor in front of Mork's face, and gently pinched his nose with her left hand and put her right finger into his left ear. Closing her eyes she began to whisper, "Mindy calling Orson, come in Orson. Mindy calling Orson, come in Orson. This is an emergency. Mindy calling Orson, come in Orson!" She tried to remember how it felt falling into Mork's mind before, and soon felt the same falling sensation. She blinked her eyes a couple of times and found herself standing in a large black space wearing a spacesuit like Mork's, and Orson's booming voice calling, "Orson calling Mork, come in Mork. Orson calling Mork, come in Mork!"

Mindy cleared her throat, "Uhm, hello sir, this is Mindy McConnell on behalf of Mork responding. There has been an accident and I need your help." There was a pause before Orson replied, "I've been trying to contact Mork for awhile now. His beacon stopped sending a signal." Mindy tilted her head, "Mork has a beacon?" Orson said, "Yes, it allows us to monitor all Orkans when they are off-planet. When his signal stopped, I was notified and have been trying to contact him ever since." Mindy nodded, "Well, he fell and hit his head, Orson, he was out for at least an hour, and when he woke up, he didn't seem to remember anything about being Orkan. He thinks he's human!" Orson said, "Now that I have access to his mind, let me look around and see what's going on." There is a long pause as Mindy starts to pace back and forth in the darkness. Orson's voice finally returns, "Well, I see the problem, all of the knowledge and memories of Ork have been locked behind a door in his mind." Mindy starts, "You mean like he used to have his emotions locked up?" Orson said, "Exactly. I don't know why on Ork he would do something like that, it's like he is trying not to be an Orkan anymore but wants to be human." Mindy thought for a moment and then froze as she remembered what she said to her father on the phone earlier that morning. She groaned, "I think I know. I made a comment to my father this morning that life would be easier if I had fallen in love with a human instead of an Orkan, I bet Mork overheard me right before he fell." Orson sounded displeased, "Yes, Mork had reported to me about this "falling in love" experience a couple reports ago. Are you saying you don't want to be in love with Mork?" Mindy shook her head passionately, "No, Orson, not at all! I was trying to tell my father that Mork is the person I love, whether he was human or Orkan didn't matter. Being Orkan is just a part of who he is like his curly hair and blue eyes. I love him for the person he is, not because of what he is or isn't. But Mork probably didn't understand what I meant if he was listening in from the attic. I bet he thought I meant that I'd be happier being in love with a human. If he was thinking that way when he hit his head, maybe that's why he's locked away his Orkan memories. How do we unlock them, Orson?"

Orson sighed, "I don't know if we can, the will of an Orkan can be quite strong, even Mork. Somehow you'll have to convince him to open the door and accept his memories back, just like you broke down the door that was containing his emotions. I'm surprised you were able to contact me if he doesn't remember being Orkan, how did you manage it?" Mindy shook her head, "I don't know, I did what I did before to connect to his mind, and repeated the same words he uses when he calls you for his reports. Maybe his body remembers even if his mind doesn't? Or maybe because you were trying to call him too and his body tried to answer and I was trying at the same time? I just don't know. I know so little about Orkan biology, will a bump on the head cause any permanent damage?" Orson said, "It shouldn't cause any physical long-lasting damage. However, if he doesn't regain his memories, he'll be useless as an observer on Earth and we'll have to recall him." Mindy turned pale and nodded, "I understand, Orson. How long do I have?" Orson replied, "His next report is due in just two days. If he misses two reports in a row he'd be subject to recall." Mindy relaxed a little, "So I have nine days." Orson replied, "No, you have two days. Mork didn't submit a report last week as scheduled." Mindy groaned, "Great, no pressure, thanks a lot, Mork. OK, I'll do my best, Orson. This is Mindy, signing off. Nanoo-nanoo." She felt awkward tweaking her ears, but it seemed to have worked in disconnecting her as she could feel herself falling back upwards and back into her own body. She came back to her senses with a rush and took a deep, gasping breath. She opened her eyes to find Mork looking at her in confusion, her hand still pinching his nose and her finger in his ear. With a very nasally voice he said, "What are you doing, Mindy?"


	3. Chapter 3

Mindy looked at Mork blankly as her mind raced trying to come up with a logical reason for pinching his nose and having her finger in his ear. "I'm taking your temperature!" Mork nasally said, "What?" and Mindy nodded, "I was checking your temperature, haven't you ever heard about a mother kissing a child's forehead to check for a fever? This is how my mother used to do it." *Oh he'll never buy that.* Mork smiled, "That's nice of you, Mindy." She smiled back at him and thought to herself, *I can't believe he bought that!*, while he said, "But I think you can let go now." Mindy forced a laugh and pulled her hands back, "No fever that I can see, but we'll keep an eye on that."

Mork pushed himself up to a sitting position, holding his head and the ice pack. "My head feels much better, I think if you help me upstairs, I'll just crawl into bed and go back to sleep." Mindy pushed up from the floor and said, "NO!" He frowned at her, "No?" She shook her head, "I don't think you should try the stairs, why don't you just camp out in my room today." He nodded, "You're right, Mindy, thank you for taking such good care of me." She helped him to his feet and led him over to the door to her bedroom. Opening the door, she helped him crawl into bed and asked, "Do you want me to freshen up your ice pack?" He thought for a minute, "No, I'll be OK, I just want to sleep some more." Mindy said, "I'l come and check on you ever hour and wake you up to make sure you don't have a concussion, OK?" His eyes drifted closed, "OK, Mind..." and he quickly fell back asleep.

Mindy pulled a chair over and sat watching him sleep in her bed. He looked so peaceful, so calm. She was anything but calm. She only had two days to try and figure out how to restore his Orkan memories to him, or he'd be recalled to Ork, a planet he doesn't even remember, and she'd probably never see him again. She only had one idea to try, and that was to tell him the truth and present him with the proof, his space suit and helmet, and hope that she could get his finger to go off or drink or do something. She went back into the living room to try and think of what else she could do. She thought maybe if she told him some stories of some of their adventures, it would trigger a memory of his own and open the door. If it was anything like the door to his emotions, once the door cracked, everything would flood out.

She checked on him every hour all afternoon. She woke him enough to see if he was coherent and knew his name and her name, and then he drifted back off to sleep. Once when she went in, he wasn't in the bed. She panicked for a moment before hearing water running in the bathroom and realizing he was in there. She backed out and decided to check on him the next hour. When she went in the next time, she stood there in shock, as Mork had cut his hair! It was short, even shorter than he had it before when he was acting so human, or when he had cut his hair to get rid of the germs before she went into the hospital for a tonsillectomy. She woke him up, "Mork, what did you do to your hair?"

He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, "It was getting in my face when I slept and I kept waking up with mouthfulls of hair. Why did I let it get that long? You'd think I slept upside down or something." Mindy just blinked at him, thinking of the trapeze bar he slept on upstairs in the attic. "Mork, you've been asleep all day, why don't you come have something to eat?" He nodded, "My head feels much better, and I'm starving!" She stood by as he climbed out of bed and stretched. "I've got the pancakes ready from this morning, couldn't waste the batter." He followed her out to the dining room, asking, "What can I do to help?" She turned to him and said, "You could set the table." Mork turned and pointed at the table before pausing, as if not realizing why he did that. Mindy recognized it right away as their first breakfast together when they had the same conversation, he had picked the table up using his powers. *The memories are still in there, I just have to get them to come out.* He took the plates from her and put them on the table, and sat down in his chair, frowning at the egg shaped pancakes in a stack in front of him. "Uhm, Mindy, why aren't the pancakes round?" She sat down in her chair. "I always make pancakes that way, Mork, they're Orkan style pancakes." He blinked at her with no recognition at the word "Orkan" at all. They ate their dinner of pancakes and Mindy tried to think of other memories she could invoke that would help him to remember.

After dinner, he helped her with the dishes and said, "I know I've slept all day, but I think I'll turn in early in my own room." She cut him off, sitting on the stairs blocking his way up to the attic, "Mork, do you remember what my greatest regret is?" Mork frowned, and then said, "Yes, that your mother died before she could meet me." Mindy nodded, "And do you remember why that is my biggest regret?" Mork's frown deepened, "Because I'm as close to you as she was, and an important part of your life now." She nodded and said, "And why else..." Mork turned and said, "I don't remember!" Mindy followed him, "You do remember, you just don't want to remember, but you have to!" Mork walked around her and scampered up the stairs saying, "No, no no!" She followed him upstairs, and found him frozen in surprise at the state of the room. The attic had been converted into a "pure Orkan environment" by the Elder, and Mork had left a great deal of that intact after he had his Orkan nature mostly restored. He had kept a few of his things from the old room, but it was definitely not the normal bedroom of a normal human. "Mind.... why does my room look like something from Star Trek?" Mindy stepped forward and took his hand, he tightened his grip on it, obviously scared. "Because you're an alien from another planet just like in Star Trek, Mork, you're from a planet called Ork. You have three hearts, drink with your finger, and you used to sit on your face when you first arrived." Mork's head shook back and forth, trying to deny what she was saying. "I don't remember that, I don't remember any of that." She tugged on his hand to make him face her, "You locked all of your memories of Ork away, Mork, inside of your mind. There is a door there with all your memories of home behind it, and you need to open that door." "No!" He pulled away from her and moved back into the room farther. Mindy continued, "That's why you don't remember anything from before coming to Boulder, because you were in outer space. When Dad tried to give you some water, he knows you can drink with your finger. When I was holding your nose, I was speaking to Orson, your superior back on Ork, that you report to every week."

Mork shouted "NO!" and staggered backwards, coming up against the wall, and dropping down to a crouch, muttering, "I'm human, I'm just as human as anyone else on Earth, I'm as human as Mindy. I'm normal, and I love Mindy and Mindy loves me and she'll be happier with a human." Mindy whimpered, "Oh Mork..." and moved over to sit next to him, resting a hand on his knee, "That's not true, Mork, I wouldn't be happier with a human; the only one who can make me happy is my Mork, Orkan alien nature and all." She leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss against his mouth. It was a kiss that freed his emotions, maybe a kiss would free his memories too. Mork gently, almost timidly kissed her back. She pulled back and looked at him hopefully. But his gaze shifted to his knees and he continued to mutter, "I want to be human, I want to be normal, I want it to be easier for Mindy so she can be happy." Mindy sat down next to him and wrapped an arm around him, trying desperately to think of how to convince an alien that he is an alien and that she's not unhappy about it like he thinks she is.


	4. Chapter 4

Mindy awoke to a crick in her neck and having no clue where she was. There was sunlight streaming through the small windows of the attic, and glancing around she realized she had fallen asleep sitting up against the wall in Mork's room. Her head was tilted to the left, resting on Mork's shoulder, and he had his arm wrapped around her. She remembered trying to comfort him the previous night when he kept saying he wanted to be human to make life easier for her. He had seemed to not hear her anymore and she just sat there next to him and must have fallen asleep. She tried to pull back but his arm tightened around her and he murmured, "Mindy...", in his normal Orkan voice. She smiled, hoping that maybe his memories had come back during the night. She slowly moved her arm around to rest of his stomach, and felt him twitch when she touched him. She turned her head, and found herself looking into his inquisitive eyes. "Good morning, Mork," she said. "Hello," he replied, and her heart fell. Mork would always say Goodbye when he should say Hello, so he wasn't back to himself yet. She frowned, having fallen asleep, that means she only had one day left to restore his memories.

She leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Are you feeling better today?" Mork nodded, "Did your memories come back?" He frowned, "What memories did I lose, Mindy?" She sighed, "Where are you from, Mork?" He smiled, "I live here with you, Mindy." She shook her head, "No, Mork, I mean, where did you live BEFORE you moved in with me?" He frowned, and began to get upset as he had the night before. "That doesn't matter, I'm here now, that's what's important." Mindy pushed herself up to her feet, her legs a little numb from sleeping on the floor and said, "No Mork, your past is part of who you are, and part of the person that I love. You need to remember!" She walked across the room and opened the cabinet where his spacesuit was hanging, and pulled it out. "Do you remember this, Mork?" Mork almost cowered against the opposite wall, staring at the spacesuit almost in horror. The suit began to speak, an odd warbling noise that almost sounded song-like. Mork's eyebrows shot up, "What's it doing?" he said in a panic. She sighed, "It's talking to you, your suit is alive, it's actually made up of millions of tiny life forms and it can talk." Mork tilted his head to the side, a familiar gesture for when he was thinking, "What's it saying?" She sighed, "I don't know, I don't speak spacesuit!" She hung it back into the closet but left the door open.

"Bebo!" She called out, and a little door in the side of the wall opened out and a ball of fur came flying out and started right for Mindy's feet. She jumped up on the footstool, and he veered back over towards Mork, again speaking in a similar warbling voice. "What's THAT!?" Mork was even more panicked as Bebo approached him. "Mork that is your pet, Bebo. He's a naugachomp from Ork. The Elder brought him when he came to help you re-learn to be Orkan." Bebo seemed to sense Mork's fear, and turned around and headed back for his hideyhole, whining the whole way.

Mindy sat on the footstool and clasped her hands. If overwhelming him with emotions broke down the door his emotions were stuck behind, maybe overwhelming him with memories was the way to go. "Mork, where did we first meet?" Mork was staring at the wall where Bebo had disappeared and said, "Boulder Lake." Mindy nodded, "And what were you doing there?" He continued, "That's where I landed... I mean, where I was dropped off." Mindy stood and took one step towards him, "And what were you wearing when we first met?" He turned to look at her, a funny expression on his face, "A suit." Mindy continued, "But you had it on backwards, right? Do you know why you were wearing your suit backwards?" Mork sputtered, "Because it was April Fool's Day? I lost a bet?" Mindy shook her head, "No, because you are from another planet and didn't know which way was the right way to wear it!"

She took a step forward, "On Ork, emotions are bad, and when you felt you were getting too emotional, you locked your emotions behind a door in your mind, and I kissed you and they came roaring out. Remember how we talked with them, and they agreed to behave if you let them meet my emotions. You kissed me, Gratitude, and Joy, and Envy, and Fear, and then YOU kissed me and told me that you cared for me a great deal." Mork stayed up against the wall, his eyes locked on hers and trembled.

She took two more steps foward, "Do you remember when you caught a cold because you were out in the rain? You sneezed by laughing, and I gave you a cold capsule and you shrunk, you shrunk until you disappeared completely for 3 days. You slipped into a parallel world and then grew again and returned to me. I cried and cried because I was sure you were dead and I missed you so much, don't you remember, Mork? That was I realized just how important to my life you had become, when I thought I lost you, I felt like my world had ended." Mork's hands came up to his head and he began to mutter again, "No, those are just dreams, they didn't really happen, I'm not an alien from another world, I'm a normal human being just like everyone else. I'm normal, normal, normal."

She took another couple of steps forward, "Remember Orson? Remember every week you sit down and go into a trance and your mind speaks to his mind and you're sending reports back about Earth, so that the people of Ork can learn more about us. Remember our party for Mr. Bickley when you spoke to my mother. My mother, who died when I was a little girl. How could you speak to my mother, Mork, if she died so long ago? Because you're an alien. You can do things with your finger.." She had gotten close enough to reach for his right hand and held it gently between her own hands, "You can make things move, and cut things, and drink with it and all sorts of things that a normal person can't do. And that's great, that's part of what makes you special, that's part of what I love about you, Mork, is that you're different. Don't you understand, being Orkan is part of the Mork that I love, and I wouldn't have it any other way. It doesn't matter that its harder, it's worth it. YOU are worth it, Mork." She leaned forward and kissed him passionately, trying to make him understand that she loved him as an Orkan, as a person. He kissed her back, and when she finally needed to breath, pulled back and rested her forehead on his.

Mork was still muttering, "I don't understand, I'm so confused, tell me what's happening Orson?" Mindy latched on his reference to Orson, "Call him, Mork, call Orson, and he can help you. I'll help you." She put her finger in his ear and pinched his nose and started the mantra, "Mork and Mindy calling Orson. Mork and Mindy calling Orson, come in Orson." After a couple of choruses by herself, Mork whispered it with her. She felt herself falling into his mind and the familiar black landscape, but she was alone.

She whirled around, "Mork! Mork, where did you go? Orson, are you there? Mork was with me, he was starting to remember, he wanted your help." Orson's voice boomed back at her, "When Mork entered his own mind, he was pulled behind the door with his Orkan memories, you need to go and free him or you'll both be trapped inside of his mind... forever." Mindy's eyes widened and she looked around, "How do I find the door, Orson, it's just a blank black space here!"

Orson said, "Navigating through Mork's mind shouldn't be that hard, most of it is empty." Mindy gave an indignant, "Hey!" before starting to walk through the blackness, calling out, "Mork! Mork, where are you? Call to me, help me find you Mork, please, it's Mindy!" She walked and walked for what felt like hours. She wondered if she'd be stuck inside of Mork's mind when they recalled him to Ork. Finally, she thought she saw something in the distance, and began to jog. Finally she stopped in front of what looked like a old-fashioned wooden door, like you'd find in an ancient castle. Not knowing what else to do, she knocked. Mork's voice, in his normal Orkan tone answered, "Who's there?" "Mindy!" she said. "Mindy Who?" She sighed, "Mindy McConnell, Mork!" "Sorry, I don't know any Mindy McConnell Mork."

Mindy stomped her foot and began to pace in front of the door. Now that she had found it she needed a way to get him to open it. She froze, and turned back to the door and knocked on the door again. *It couldn't be that simple, could it?" Mork's voice again called out, "Who's there?" "Orange," she said. "Orange who?" "Orange you going to open the door and get your surprise?" She stood paused by the side of the door, ready to pull him through. Sure enough, the door opened and Mork's head popped out, "Surprise? For me, Mind?" Mindy reached out and grabbed a handful of his spacesuit, and pulled him through the door, putting herself in the frame so it couldn't close again. It tried to slam shut, and landed right on Mindy, knocking the wind out of her. While she held the door open with her body, whisps of smoke came out from behind the door and Mork began frantically grabbing at them, "No no, you have to go back behind the door, we need to make Mindy's life easier and be human now, we have to forget all about being from Ork!"

Mindy gasped for air, the door was squeezing her so tightly as Mork's mind tried to shut the door. "Mork!" He turned his attention to her and was frightened at what he saw, the door was squeezing her so tightly she couldn't move. "Mind! What are you doing in here? What are you doing letting my memories out? Your life would be easier if I was just like everybody else, I heard you say so." He tried to pull her out of the way of the door, but the door itself held her in place. She gasped enough breath to speak, "Yes you heard.... me say that... but what you didn't.... hear was.... that I love you... just the way... you are... Orkan and all. Can't.... breathe.... Mork.... Love you.... Nanoo Nanoo...." and Mindy passed out.

Mork yelled, "Mindy!" and flashed back to the dying Mandy in his arms when he had shrunk down to the parallel world. He couldn't lose Mindy too, and he was the one hurting her by trying to contain his Orkan memories. "OK! OK! I'll remember, I'll remember, just don't hurt Mindy any more!" With that, the door flew open and Mindy slumped to the floor. Mork rushed forward to gather her in his arms, "Orson! Orson, is she all right? Don't let her die, please Orson!" Suddenly Mindy popped out of his arms and Mork hurriedly broke the connection with Orson to return to consciousness. He found himself slumped on the floor of his room, the lights dim and it appeared to be dark outside. Mindy was slumped in his arms, her arms over his shoulder from where she had been holding on to him to make the connection to his mind. He shifted her around and patted her cheek, "Mind... Mindy Mind.. Little Puter! Oh please, Mindy, please don't leave me, I'm back, I came back for you, please don't leave me." He felt his eyes well up with tears and he reached up and touched one, "Mindy, my eyes are leaking, I'm scared, please wake up." He leaned down and kissed her lightly. She began to stir in his arms and her eyes fluttered open. "Mork," she whispered hoarsely, "Do you remember? Did it work?" He nodded frantically, "Yes yes, Mindy, I'm Mork from Ork, and I drink with my finger and snore with my toe and sit on my face and get everything wrong because I'm not a human but I love you so much and you love me even though I'm not human, and don't ever leave me like that again!"

He held her tightly to him and shuddered with relief. She reached around him and held him back, whispering, "I won't if you won't." He whispered back, "Deal." They laid there on the floor for a long while just holding each other. Mork couldn't believe how close he'd come to losing her. He loved her so much. He knew on Earth, people who loved each other got married. While he was an Orkan, he wanted to live like an Earthling and show Mindy how much he loved her. He would propose to her, and they'd get married and live happily ever after. Now he just had to figure out how to do it.

**_Fin_**

_(Author's Note: This carries us forward to Season 4, which opens with Mork trying to propose to Mindy. I always thought the jump from saying "I love you" for the first time to proposing happened too quick, even if it was the end of one season to the beginning of another, so I wrote this scene to fill the gap. I hope you enjoyed it!)_


End file.
